victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Possession Magic
Possession Magic is a form of Grey Magic. Description While ‘'magic bonds'’ are described as “possession magic with consent”, ‘'possession magic'’ itself''' is a “magic bond without the consent”. Though unlike the two-way connection in magic bonds, possession magic is one-sided. ''' Possession Magic is taught at VMA but it has a lot of legal restrictions, and can only be performed on lifeless objects. If Possession Magic is used on another living being, it’s illegal and punishable by law. Possession magic is the magical act of putting a part of your soul into an object or a living being, and using that to control the object/body (and mind). The act of possessing someone/something is similar to that of a magic bond. You have to make physical contact with your target. Then you push a small piece of your soul into your target. Effects on Inanimate Objects Possessing inanimate objects is the easiest kind of possession magic someone can learn. Effects *The user will have full control of the object's actions. (if the object can act in some way) *There's no time limit for the magic to break/fade away. Drawbacks *The objects will not act outside their own abilities. (If a stuffed animal is possessed and it has legs/hands, it will be able to move/walk but not talk or fly) *The user cannot transfer their own magical abilities to the possessed item. *If the object breaks, the piece of the user's soul will be lost. Effects on Living Objects Using the magic on living creatures like humans, is more difficult. Possession magic used on humans or animals will always be a struggle of willpower and determination. Unlike inanimate objects, living creatures already has a soul in them. Pushing your own soul into their body will cause an internal struggle that is extremely painful for the target. The battle of willpower can end in a few ways. Either the foreign soul being pushed back into it’s original owner, canceling out the magic. Or the targets soul will lose the fight and become paralyzed, resulting in the foreign soul taking control. If the possession is interrupted before it is complete (for instance if contact between the people are broken during the act), the person doing the possession will lose the part of their soul that they leave behind in the other person, Unless a second attempt is made right after contact is broken. Soul parts can linger a bit before they disappear. A successfully performed possession magic on a living being will always be strongest at the start, because the targets soul will be put in a painful sleep-like state for a while, mainly because of the pain and shock from the possession act. However, the more time passes, the original soul of the person being possessed, will put up a fight. The time can vary a lot based on the will of the possessed, and the will of the possessor. If the willpower of the possessed is stronger than the possessor, the foreign soul will be pushed out of their bodies. This is something that happens in many cases of possession magic, especially if the magic is not canceled in time. The possessor will lose their soul piece if this happens. If the possessed person is not strong enough to break free of the control, the possession magic will keep going until the possessor breaks the magic, or either of them die. Effects * The user will have full control over the possessed person's actions. Including their Magic potentials. Drawbacks * The soul transfer must still be performed (usually takes a few minutes) * Unlike magic bonds, possession magic is a painful act for the possessed. * Control over the person will gradually weakens depending on the willpower of both sides. * This form of Possession is Illegal and will be punished by law. Trivia * It is extremely hard (and very illegal) but possible to possess the dead (necromancy). References Category:Magic Category:Terms Category:Grey Magic